Vida de Una Mujer de Hierro
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Un Punto de Vista de Jessie de su propia vida.


_**¡Un fic sin Pokéshipping :O Siii es posible en mí xDDD**_

* * *

**Vida de una Mujer de Hierro.**

* * *

Nunca fue fácil mi vida.

Bueno si se le puede llamar vida a vivir en una choza agujereada y comiendo nieve. Mi madre y yo éramos muy pobres, pero estábamos juntas. Juntas frente a la adversidad.

Un día todo cambió, mi madre apareció vistiendo un traje negro con una letra roja en el pecho. Había encontrado a trabajar en una organización secreta e íbamos a mejorar. Claro íbamos a dejar de ser pobres e íbamos a poder tener una casa… y comida de verdad.

Nos mudamos a Kanto y claro mejoramos un poco… Poco porque casi no veía a mi madre. Su jefa la absorbía completamente. Recuerdo muy bien las palabras que me dijo aquel día antes de ir tras la pista de un pokémon extraño y peculiar. Según me contó, era un pokémon que tenía un cantar muy bonito, que si lograba capturar aquel sonido nos íbamos a convertir en mujeres multimillonarias.

«Si consigo grabar a Mew en los Andes, vamos a ser muy ricas. Venderemos las cintas como canciones de cuna… ¡Hija! Seremos ricas…»

No nos hicimos ricas… habíamos sido unas ilusas.

Yo estaba feliz –dentro de todo- estaba en un buen colegio pokémon… No era de las mejores pero hacia mi empeño. Ahí conocí a un chico que era tan malo como yo en la escuela, nos llevábamos digamos que bien. Él también estaba solo, como yo.

De mi madre no supe más nada. Así que cuando me expulsaron del Tecnológico Pokémon nos unimos a una banda de bicicletas pero Madam Boss me encontró.

Yo era una chiquilla aún, me mandó a un orfanato porque mi madre había muerto. Muerto, mi madre, lo único que tenía en la vida me dejó sola por ganar un par de billetes más.

¿Acaso era tan importante el dinero en la vida?

Empecé a creer que sí.

En ese momento, empecé a buscar la forma de hacer dinero, intente estudiar muchas cosas pero nada iba conmigo. Aunque me quedaron los conocimientos de todo…

Siempre he sido una niña coqueta pero la gente que conocí me fui desilusionando una a una… estaba endureciéndome por dentro cada vez más.

A los quince años recordé la R de la ropa de mi madre, del traje que llevaba la última vez que vi a Miyamoto, mi madre.

Investigando llegué al cuartel general del Equipo Rocket, Madam Boss se había retirado hace poco y ahora su hijo –Giovanni- manejaba la corporación.

Iba a quedar, como que me llamaba Jessie iba a quedar en esta organización que le había arrancado la vida a mi madre.

Pasé todas las pruebas sin problema alguno, los rumores de que era la pequeña hija de Miyamoto me hizo de temer entre los aspirantes a agentes. Pero ninguno servía, ninguno era tan rápido, tan ágil y tan despierto como yo. Todos eran unos inútiles… hasta que me presentaron al que iba a hacer el último de mis compañeros. Si no llegaba a congeniar con él, hasta aquí iba a llegar mi ambición.

James.

James, aunque en un inicio nos costó un poco, logramos hacer una sincronización perfecta. Junto con Meowth conseguimos formar el trio que nos convertiría en Agentes oficiales.

La sorpresa que me llevé al enterarme que mi actual compañero era ese niño que había conocido en el tecnológico pokémon. El único amigo fiel y leal que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Por eso nos habíamos llevado bien, había sido como el hermano que no tengo, el compañero que siempre esperé y el único hombre al que he querido sinceramente aunque a veces nos peleemos por tonterías.

Él es el único que me acepta como soy, con mis exageraciones, con mis mañas y mal genio. Con él que puedo inventar personajes, con el que puedo diseñar vestuarios locos y no tendrá problema en probárselos aunque sean de mujer. Es él que puede disfrazarse como Jessielina para conseguirme un listón y que pueda cumplir mi sueño de estar en un Gran Festival.

Él, James, el único que entiende todo lo que hay detrás de ésta mujer de hierro que intenta algún día poder vengar la muerte de su madre desde dentro de la organización que la mató.

* * *

.

* * *

**_Este Drabble lo escribí hace muchos años. Como por el 2007 más o menos, lo tenía en papel y arreglando unos detalles lo actualicé. ¡Espero que les guste a ustedes también, de a poquito iré desempolvando todos mis fics antiguos que tengo. _**

**_¡Saluditos!_**

**_Sire~_**


End file.
